Control Over You
by CorruptedQueen
Summary: I updated! Chapter 2 is finally up after a year of battling author's block...and college!
1. trouble arises

**A/N: this is my first fic in YGO so please bear with me . . . decided to try what it would feel like to write a yaoi. Sorry for the wrong spellings. And by the way, all the Yamis and Hikaris have their own bodies, not just Yami and Yugi.**

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. But I do own this fic, so there's nothing to sue here if you're planning to! Leave the troubled teen alone! And if I did there would be more yaoi! Hehehe! Just kidding!

Summary: Yami has his own body now. He has developed a certain liking to his aibou. Yugi can't do anything but to obey the pharaoh for Yugi fears that Yami will do something with his powers just to possess him, even at the point of harming others or his aibou. And where does Marik come in? Warning: yaoi, shonen ai YYxY MxY

**Control over You**

Ever since Yami had his own body, little Yugi couldn't help the feeling that his darker side would somehow look at him with malicious eyes. It's kinda creepy, but Yugi didn't know why because of his innocence. Whenever he was taking a shower or alone in his room, Yami would enter then says that it was an 'accident'. At first, Yugi didn't mind because he was used to it when he was still sharing a body with the thousand-year old pharaoh. But then it grew to be more like a habit or a routine. When Yami would 'accidentally' enter, as he says it, he would just apologize then leave with a smirk on his face that Yugi didn't even bother to ask why. He always believed that maybe Yami's still not used to having his own body . . .? Nah! But why he acts that way, he doesn't know.

It was just fine until our Yami here got asked out to a bar with Jounichi and Tristan. Jounichi also asked Yugi and said it would be an all-boys party, but Yugi declined saying that he had to finish a report due tomorrow which just made Jounichi react wildly saying, "WHAT! IT'S TOMORROW?" and Tristan had to jump in and pull Jounichi away telling him it was all his fault for not doing it, since it was given last week. During the party, the guys had a blast all night, except for the time when Yami couldn't handle the alcohol anymore and the two decided to bring him home before he makes a mess.

"See ya, Yami!" Jounichi and Tristan said not far away from the drunk boy.

Yami entered the game shop in a clumsy manner and went upstairs. There were various thoughts coming up inside Yami's head. He couldn't make out all of it, but all he could remember was how his Yugi looked cute when he's naked. He couldn't think properly so he didn't realize that it was Yugi's room that he has entered. It was all probably the effect of the alcohol. But he didn't care. There in bed lays the young duelist, his blanket, covering him up to his waist, his right hand on his waist and his other on his side. Yami couldn't help but gasp at the wondrous sight of his aibou. If possible, he looked even cuter when he's asleep. Like an angel. Yami had some nasty things on his mind but he didn't want to do it. He was thinking of the things he could do with his aibou. He wanted Yugi to belong to him, and him alone! But the pharaoh wondered if Yugi would be all pleased about that. But the alcohol in his system washed out all his thoughts of negation. He walked closer to his aibou, making sure not a sound was made.

**Thump.**

He slipped on what seems like a plushie of the dark magician. It wasn't that loud of a noise, but little Yugi was a light sleeper. "Huh?" Yugi said, while rubbing his eyes then looking at the direction of the noise, "Yami? What . . . are . . . you doing in my room . . .? (Yawns)" Yami quickly stood up and approached his half-asleep look-alike. He was right. His little aibou was more breath-taking with his innocent look in bed and the moonlight seeping through the window. Yami couldn't resist him. Alcohol was still in his system so again his thoughts of negation were useless. He quickly grabbed Yugi's wrist. He was now standing beside Yugi's bed. Yugi was about to yelp in surprise when his darker side silenced him with a kiss. This surprised him even more. Amethyst eyes pulled away, much to the disappointment of the pharaoh.

"What the hell are you doing, Yami?" Yugi said raising his tone a little. This made the pharaoh more attracted to his aibou. He was just too adorable in every way! A huge grin broke out of the pharaoh's face as he tightened his grip on Yugi's wrist and placed his free hand on Yugi's waist pulling him closer. "Ouch-" Yugi yelped in pain just before Yami kissed him again. Yugi tried pulling away but was held closer by Yami, obviously much stronger than him. Yugi tried squirming away from his captor but only urged Yami to deepen the kiss, forcing his aibou's mouth to open then letting his tongue slither in. Crimson eyes looked as his aibou shut his eyes tightly probably waiting what was inevitable. Again, Yami had a grin on his face and pulled away as he pushed the shorter down, pinning him on his bed.

"Don't you dare scream Yugi, or there will be serious consequences. You know how I can get what I want." Yami said as he glared at the scared boy. 'What was happening to Yami,' Yugi thought to himself. Why would he do this? It felt like Yami had just read his mind for he was just about to call somebody when his darker side threatened him. Yugi didn't move, but tears started to flow out of his eyes.

"Yugi!" Yami yelped as it came to him with what he was doing to his aibou. The alcohol in him started to vanish, allowing himself to think more clearly. And his thoughts were telling him that this was wrong! He wanted his aibou, but didn't want to hurt him! Yami started to back away from the little one. "Yugi, I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me. It was just all the alcohol and---"

"It's alright Yami," Yugi mumbled as he tried to sit up and wiping his tears, "I understand . . ."

Somehow Yami was hurt. He knew that he hurt his aibou, but still Yugi forgave him? He moved closer to Yugi, now more gently. Yugi slowly winced away, still fear overpowering him. Yami had a hurt expression on his face which Yugi could clearly see. Yugi twitched a little when his darker side was about to touch him.

"I'm so sorry my little aibou. I didn't mean to hurt you. I **didn't** want to hurt you." Yami said with an apologetic tone. He sat on the bed with his aibou on his lap who was gently sobbing on his shoulder. "I'll prevent it from happening again. Now you should go to sleep and just forget everything that happened tonight and I assure you that something like this would **never **happen again, I promise." He said while holding his other self's chin and making it look up to him. Yugi simply nodded. Yami gently placed him on his bed and tucking him in. Yugi immediately fell asleep as Yami left the room, before Yami could say,

"I'm sorry, aibou."

As he entered his room he slammed his head in the door and just sat there leaning on the door. It would be difficult to take his plans into action now that Yugi's scared of him. He just had to do a stupid thing like that! But maybe . . . no! But . . . it's the only way! Erasing his aibou's memory could be the only solution . . . but then again he would probably do more damage than good. He took out the millennium stick (or rod) which Marik used not a long time ago. He could control people's minds with it. And he would just use it to erase Yugi's memories for the past 30 minutes. That wouldn't probably do any harm.

He brought the millennium stick (or rod, sorry) with him and silently entered Yugi's room. Yugi was still sleeping soundly. Good. He didn't want to do this with Yugi knowing. Yami pointed the golden item towards Yugi's head. The rod and Yami's forehead started to glow, an eye-shaped insignia appearing. Yugi's eyes shot open. Yami didn't like how Yugi's eyes looked. They were blank and deep, as if Yugi was dead. He shrugged at the thought of it and pushed that aside.

"Yugi," he ordered his light side, "I want you to forget all that has happened for the past 30 minutes, understand?"

"Yes . . . " Yugi answered,

Yami didn't like the very thought of him using the same millennium item that Marik used against his friends. But this was important, for his sake anyway. At the thought of Marik, the rod glowed even more. It was such a blinding light but it only lasted for a few moments. Yugi returned to his original state and Yami left the room in a rush, feeling a major headache was about to come.

**The next day . . .**

Yugi woke up early as usual and prepared breakfast. Yami soon followed. Yami was still wondering about the blinding light last night. He's been thinking about it until he fell asleep. But decided to push that aside and think about the situation now. Did it work? Yugi looked as cheerful as usual, so maybe it did work. He approached amethyst eyes gently, acting as normal as possible. Yugi placed the food in the table just as his grandpa entered the dining room.

"Oh! Good morning Yami, grandpa." Yugi said, again, as usual.

"Good morning boys." Grandpa said.

Yami managed to make a "Hn." as he usually does. To Yami, everything was doing okay. His plan worked. His aibou didn't remember a thing. They had their breakfast and prepared for school. (Yami decided to try school when he got his own body)They headed out for school but halfway there, Yugi suddenly dropped himself along the sidewalk.

"Yugi!" Yami quickly approached his friend, "Are you okay?"

Yugi was holding his head tightly. Yami was deeply worried about Yugi, maybe something happened. Maybe it had something to do with last night?

"I'm alright Yami. Just a headache, that's all." Yugi muttered.

Somehow, Yami found it hard to believe because he could clearly see Yugi struggle. But he decided not to push his aibou and then helped Yugi get back up to his feet and continued on their way. They managed to reach school in time. The gang was there, except for Joey who was always late. Tea and Serenity were discussing something about the new store that just opened at the mall. Joey, after he arrived, and Tristan were having a duel amongst themselves, with Duke watching and constantly telling Joey that he kept making rash moves. Ryou was telling Yami how Bakura was still planning to get even with the pharaoh and why he didn't want to go to their so-called (as Bakura calls it) school. Yami was just assuring him that he needs not to worry. Yami kept glancing now and then at Yugi who was sleeping on his desk, still worried if his plan did work and what had just happened this morning. Finally curiosity got the better of him, he excused himself from Ryou and approached his aibou.

"Aibou, daijobou deska? ("are you alright?" or something like that)"

Yugi glanced up to see his partner looking at him worriedly. "Mm." he said and just nodded in reply. Then it started again, Yugi began twitching lightly while holding his head, something Yami had seen this morning.

"Aargh!" Yugi suddenly squealed. This surprised the others including Yami. They quickly approached their deceased friend just before the teacher came in. Yami convinced the teacher to take him home due to his major headache. The teacher gave him a hall pass and a note saying he was excused for the time being. Yami quickly took him home and laid him on his bed. His little aibou fell asleep on the way over. Yami headed for the bathroom to get some towels when he passed by his room. There was something glowing from his drawer. He opened it to see the millennium rod glowing! Then in a minute the light faded.

"Yugi!" he realized. He quickly rushed over to Yugi's room surprised to see his aibou nowhere to be found. Yami searched the kitchen: not there, the bathroom: not there either, his grandpa's room: no luck, the game shop: also not there. 'Where are you Yugi?' Yami thought. One last room, his! He rushed over to see his aibou opening his drawer where he placed all his millennium items. In Yugi's hand there lies the . . . the rod!

"Yugi! What are you doing with that?" Yami asked, confused at the situation in front of him.

Suddenly, Yugi spoke. But the voice was not his. Yami knows he's heard of that voice before . . . Marik! "Nothing that would concern you, pharaoh!", "Ugh!" in a moment Yami was thrown back to the wall before he fell unconscious. The only thing he heard before everything went black was, "Don't worry pharaoh, Yugi will be just fine with me." , "Yugi . . . . " was the only thing he could mutter. To Yami, the pharaoh himself, he was not that weak to be just blown away like that. But there was something in the force that knocked him out. The only thing he knew for sure; Marik was in on this!

**A/N: this sucks! I'm not really very good at this. You guys think I should continue with this? I think it would be better if I didn't have to . . . (sigh) well . . . okay. Ja ne! Thank you for having the patience of reading this.**

**Akira: you know, you're degrading yourself . . . like someone I know!**

**-0dark-magician0-: what's wrong with that? I'm right after all! This is crap!**

**Akira: Oh c'mon! If you have any reviews then you'll find out if it's good enough . . . don't feel bad . . .**

**-0dark-magician0-: Yeah right . . . as if! That is if I DID get any reviews! Which I bet is that I won't! Somebody kill me!**

**Akira: (sigh) please take pity on her or she would probably slam her head on the monitor a few times until she would pass out . . . (sigh) - -,**

**Marik: that would be of no importance to me, except that she would finish it for my revenge for the pharaoh! Mwahahaha!**

**Akira: Marik? What're you doing here?**

**Marik: Patience my dear! You will know soon enough!**


	2. captive

**Angelofdeath vs EmmaAi: Sorry for not updating this for so, so long…TT I just didn't have enough enthusiasm to update this story because not many people liked it that much… and this chapter will be shorterTT**

**Akira: not again…**

**AoD vs EA: well, for those who reviewed, I am happy to present the second chapter! Thank you for all those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. and before I forget, the rating will be raised to M for safety precautions**

Disclaimer: I'm broke dammit!

Warning: yaoi, foul words(c/o marik), maybe some OOCness, YYxY, MxY

Yugi woke up to the feeling of somebody petting his hair. "Yami?" was the petite boy's word. Yugi noticed that the soothing sensation on his hair was suddenly gone, replaced by a painful tug on his hair. He yelped at the unexpected pain and looked at the hand that was holding his hair.

"Marik!" the younger one's eyes went wide at the sight of the yami tomb keeper. "b-but, you should've been gone…forever! T-to the shadow realm!" he tried to reach for the hand that was gripping on his hair too tight, only to stop when he realized that his hands were tied on the bed. Yugi's eyes, if possible, went even wider as he looked at his position. His hands and legs were chained to the bedposts, but fortunately for him, the length of the chains was long enough for him to sit up and back away from the deranged Marik. He took a moment to scan the room only to find out that he was in another place. 'H-how did I get here? Is this some kind of weird dream? It seems all too real!' came the light's panic stricken thoughts.

Seeing the smaller ones actions and obvious alarm caused Marik to chuckle in amusement. His hands tracing the chains that were bound on Yugi's left hand. "ah… you believed that load of shit? Well, I was never in the shadow realm." He smirked devilishly at the terrified teen. "I hid myself on the millennium rod(I'm calling it a rod and that's final!) before that stupid light of mine completely lost the battle when I became the sacrifice." he was already sitting on the bed before the smaller one woke up. Truth be told, he liked petting the teen's soft hair…too bad he woke up.

"B-but, w-what d-do you w-want with me?" Yugi was so ashamed of himself for stuttering like a complete idiot. But he couldn't help it! The older male had him in his grasp, he didn't know where he was, and he didn't know where Yami was! Oh God! Yami!

"Where's Yami!" he demanded.( a pat on the back for Yugi for that)

Marik simply watched and stayed quiet as he watched his prisoner having an internal battle. _Adorable, _was the word that popped in Marik's head. "I'm afraid the pharaoh isn't here…yet." He smirked at Yugi sending chills down the younger ones spine. He scooted closer at the boy who back was already pressed at the board of the bed, and whispered huskily in his ear "and, do you really want to know what I want with you?"

Yugi's eyes went wide again and moved away from Marik. Marik, on the other hand, was

quite enjoying himself with _his_ new toy. Grabbing one of the chains that held Yugi captive, he roughly pulled the teen closer to him and pinned him down on the bed. He climbed on top of Yugi so he was now straddling the petrified Yugi by the waist.

Little Yugi was trying his best not to scream but failed when Marik pinned both his hands above his head with one arm and his other snaking it's way inside Yugi's shirt. Marik silenced Yugi with a kiss

To say Yugi was disgusted was partly a lie. He couldn't help himself but 'slightly' enjoyed the taste Marik had as the older teen molested him. He tasted a little bitter but with a touch of mint and sweetness. 'so this is what it feels like when you kiss someone…' was Yugi's thought despite of his position.

'This will be fun.' Marik thought.

**AngelofDeath vs EmmaAi: 0.o OMG! I can't believe I wrote that!**

**Akira: 0.o I was shocked as well.**

**AoD vs EA: well, that's the 2nd chapter… and I would like to ask the readers if you would like lemon scenes, or something graphic? Or just stick with a simple story? And would you guys prefer MarikxYugi pairing or YamixYugi pairing. Please tell me…TT**

**Marik: Yugi tasted like strawberries and milk.**

**AoD vs EA:0.o**

**Akira: 0.o that was…random…**


End file.
